Comfort Me
by cherryblossomstar
Summary: Kagome's father dies. What will happen when she goes to the well looking for comfort, only to receive more than she bargained for from a certain someone? INCOMPLETE
1. Azuki's Death

Kagome hurriedly took out her keys, her hands shaking, and ran into her house, her sanctuary.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Mama, papa was killed by Kouga-kun's gang."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Azuki were walking together from the carnival, the long way home, to enjoy the starry sky. It had been a perfect evening, marred only by Hojo asking her to go on the Ferris Wheel with him. As it was, Kagome was holding her father's hand, skipping merrily. Suddenly, a group of wolf youkai jumped out of an alleyway.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Why are you here and what are you doing?"  
  
"Hahaha. I am here to take you away from your father so I can make you my mate, Kagome-chan."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Azuki, how can you not know that I have admired your daughter ever since I met her? I've asked for her hand, and you refused to give permission. So now, you will suffer the consequences."  
  
"Kouga-kun, please don't kill my papa. He never meant any harm. I was the one that didn't want to marry you."  
  
"WHAT??" Red was bleeding into Kouga's eyes.  
  
"Gomenasai, but I only think of you as a friend, Kouga-kun, and you know that I can never become your mate."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she made this speech to give her courage, so she didn't see Kouga lunging at her. Azuki, however, did. He tried to knock Kagome out of the way.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome was knocked down to the floor. She was bruised and scratched, but other than that, unharmed. Her father was not as lucky. He managed to save Kagome, but he had to take the consequences. He fell to the floor, clothes torn, skin cut, and dead from Koga's whirlwind.  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!! NO, KOUGA! YOU KILLED HIM!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Kagome-chan, calm down. Now that your father is gone, we can become mates."  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW CAN I CONSIDER BEING YOUR MATE WHEN MY FATHER IS DEAD???"  
  
Kouga, sensing the battle aura around his woman, signaled the retreat to his gang. He stayed behind to try and comfort her.  
  
"Kagome, please, I'm really sorry that I killed him. I was angry at what you said, and I did create the whirlwind, but I didn't intend to kill anyone. He intercepted my hit early."  
  
"Oh, and you think that that will justify your actions??"  
  
He looked in her eyes, and saw that she would not be moved. He left almost silently.  
  
"Kagome-chan, forgive me. I'll make it up to you," he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome finished telling her story, and sobbed on her mother's shoulder. Her mother was crying as well.  
  
"Azuki/Papa! Why did you leave us? Why didn't you/we walk another way home? WHY???" they screamed as they sobbed.  
  
While they were crying, they heard a miniscule sound. They both looked up at the same time.  
  
It was Azuki. They screamed.  
  
"Azuki!""Papa!""Are you alive?"  
  
"No, I am visiting you as a ghost, to tell you to not worry, for I am happy now. My wish has been fulfilled, to die protecting Kagome."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
What will happen? Short, so tell me if I should get rid of it. Lemony parts later, when Kagome seeks comfort. Review, tell me what I should do! What pairings? 


	2. Secrets and a Mystery

In the last chapter:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome finished telling her story, and sobbed on her mother's shoulder. Her mother was crying as well.  
  
"Azuki/Papa! Why did you leave us? Why didn't you/we walk another way home? WHY???" they screamed as they sobbed.  
  
While they were crying, they heard a miniscule sound. They both looked up at the same time.  
  
It was Azuki. They screamed.  
  
"Azuki!" "Papa!" "Are you alive?"  
  
"No, I am visiting you as a ghost, to tell you to not worry, for I am happy now. My wish has been fulfilled, to die protecting Kagome."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome whispered, "Honto?"  
  
Azuki nodded and vanished, leaving the scent of rain in the room. Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, I think we should build a little shrine for your father. That way, he'll be able to visit us whenever he wants."  
  
"Okay, I would like that, and I think Papa would too. He always said that whenever he leaves to go somewhere, he likes to be able to visit us often. "  
  
"He never said that to me. I guess there are some things that he kept secret from me. "  
  
"Mama, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't know that he never told you."  
  
"That's okay. I would like to know he did say it, even though he kept it secret from me for. 17 years."  
  
(A/N: Kagome is 18, her mother is 35, and Azuki is 37)  
  
"Back to the topic, where are we going to build the shrine?"  
  
"I guess in the living room. He always did like to watch TV."  
  
"Sure. It's good that you still care about his interests, mama."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm his wife, right?"  
  
"Of course, mama. I'm sorry I offended you."  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. I'm stressed out because of your father's death. We need to get his body so we can build a grave for him."  
  
They left the house to find Azuki's body. When they reached the alleyway, they didn't see anything. By anything, I mean no blood, no fabric shreds, and no body.  
  
"NANI???"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hmmm, what do you think? I guess this is a romance/tragedy/mystery fic. What should I do next? 


	3. Through the Well

Just to answer the reviews:  
  
Shmo- Kagome is 18, as it says in the 2nd chapter. And well, I will put lemon in it, but you won't have to read it. Kouga is in a gang in Kagome's time, Inuyasha is still in the Feudal Era.  
  
Zio-chan- hmmm, I'm stuck between Kag/Inu and Kag/Sess... how about Sess gets Kag but Kag likes Inu?  
  
LocoWhiteGurl- I might, I might not... lol *winks*  
  
And the story begins:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. I'm stressed out because of your father's death. We need to get his body so we can build a grave for him."  
  
They left the house to find Azuki's body. When they reached the alleyway, they didn't see anything. By anything, I mean no blood, no fabric shreds, and no body.  
  
"NANI???"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They gasped in unison.  
  
"How could it have disappeared?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Maybe Kouga-kun's gang took it away so there'd be no evidence?"  
  
"I guess it's possible...We'll figure it out later. Let's build the shrine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to the store, bought the tools and things they needed, and went home.  
  
In the living room they went, and started building. Eventually, they were covered in sawdust.  
  
"Okaa-san, I think I should go to the Feudal Era. I need some time away from here."  
  
"Okay. Be back soon for the funeral."  
  
Kagome nodded. She left to her room, took her humongous bookbag out, and filled it with food (ramen for Inuyasha, sobe for Sango and Miroku, potato chips, and chocolate for Shippou and Rin), clothes (for her, of course), and toys (for Shippou and Rin, if she met her). Finally, she finished, gave her mother a kiss goodbye, and left. She jumped into the well, and the soft blue light swallowed her up. 10 seconds later, she arrived at the other side of the well. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha started yelling as soon as he smelled her.  
  
"OI, WENCH! YOU'VE STAYED IN YOUR TIME FOR A WEEK! I GAVE YOU TWO DAYS TO GET YOUR STUFF AND TAKE YOUR "TEST" THINGS, AND YOU STAYED FOR A WEEK!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Something horrible happened in my time, or I'd've been back in 2 days."  
  
Inuyasha smelled the salty scent of tears, and started.  
  
"O-oi! Don't cry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that. What happened?"  
  
Kagome broke down in tears. Inuyasha, compassionate soul that he is, walked over  
  
to her and hugged her to him.  
  
"Kagome, everything's okay. Don't worry. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"My papa was murdered by a notorious gang in my time."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, that someone killed Kagome's father. 'How could they cause so much pain to such a lovely girl?' He jumped at his thoughts. Where did 'lovely girl' come from? He couldn't have feelings for her!  
  
"Inuyasha?" a little voice called to him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Gomenasai. I got your shirt all wet."  
  
"It's okay. Can you tell me about what exactly happened?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New chapter, review, tell me how it is, and what I should write about next. Short, again, but I hope it's okay. 


	4. Conversation with Inuyasha and Co

In the last chapter:  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, that someone killed Kagome's father. 'How could they cause so much pain to such a lovely girl?' He jumped at his thoughts. Where did 'lovely girl' come from? He couldn't have feelings for her!  
  
"Inuyasha?" a little voice called to him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Gomenasai. I got your shirt all wet."  
  
"It's okay. Can you tell me about what exactly happened?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kagome told him the whole story, top to bottom. Throughout the story, Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap, her head on his shoulder, pressed up snugly against him, where he was radiating comforting warmth. Inuyasha knew this wasn't a smart thing to do, considering her beauty and her scent so close to him. It almost made him want to just flip her around, on all fours, and fuck her doggy-style, just the way he liked it.  
  
"So, that's what happened." Kagome ended her story.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for what happened to you," he replied sincerely, shoving his ecchi thoughts out to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know it's not your fault. I just wish I knew where his body was so that we could bury him and put him at peace."  
  
"Hey, do you think we could go to your time and find your father's body, then kill Kouga?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes to the finding Papa part, and no to killing Kouga."  
  
"Why can't I kill Kouga?"  
  
"Because although he did kill Papa, he is my friend, no matter how thick- headed he is."  
  
Inuyasha muttered, "Damn, she still is friends with him after all the shit he put her through."  
  
"Inuyasha! I heard that!"  
  
'Kuso!' He smiled innocently.  
  
'Oh wow, he is soooo cute when he smiles like that!'  
  
'Why is she looking at me like that? Her eyes. full of adoration??'  
  
They shook their heads to clear their heads.  
  
"Kagome, should we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, the sooner the better. That way, the traces of Papa's body aren't as faded."  
  
So Kagome climbed on his back, conscious of her short skirt. Inuyasha was also conscious of her skirt. Of course, not in the way Kagome was.  
  
'Her heat...so close... Want her... NO! Must not... Will be sat by Kagome... Don't want that...'  
  
'Eep! I knew I shouldn't have worn this skirt today, if I knew I was gonna ride him today! Wow, that just sounded soo perverted.'  
  
The two were immersed in their thoughts, as they flew towards the Bone Eater's well.  
  
"WAIT!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha almost killed them, he stopped so abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't say hi to Sango, Miroku, or Shippo yet!"  
  
"Couldn't you have done that afterwards?"  
  
"No, let's go back and say hi!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha flew back to Kaede's village, where their friends were.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped onto her.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" replied Kagome, as she hugged him.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan, " Sango and Miroku said to her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama." Kagome gave Sango a bear hug, and backed away as Miroku advanced.  
  
"Why are you walking away from me, Kagome?"  
  
"For obvious reasons, Miroku- sama"  
  
Miroku had backed Kagome into a corner, and greeted her the usual way. A hand moved to her ass, and Kagome's and Sango's eye twitched.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" Kagome slapped the monk, then was followed up by Sango's uppercut and Hiraikotsu. A person has been put into orbit.  
  
"Sango-chan, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kouga-kun's gang from my time killed Papa."  
  
"Kouga-kun? I thought he liked you. Why would he kill him?" Sango had heard a lot about Kouga and his advances from Kagome.  
  
"He's an asshole, he wanted her to become his mate."  
  
"INUYASHA! I told you to stop insulting Kouga-kun!"  
  
"Well, if he wasn't such an asshole, I wouldn't be able to."  
  
"ARGH!" Kagome yelled, and just gave up, "Let's go, we have to get to the well. Sayonara Sango-chan, sayonara Shippo-chan, SAYONARA MIROKU-SAMA!!!" Kagome screamed the last part to Miroku, as he was still in orbit. She stayed long enough to hear Sango and Shippo give a normal goodbye, and Miroku give a faraway one.  
  
"Okay, let's go before you kill someone with your screaming."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finally left to go to her time. Alone together.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Teehee! This is a longer one, thank goodness! Well, review while I sleep. Sayonara!!!!!!!! =^-^= 


End file.
